Racial terminology
Racial Terms This is a page for racial terms in Warcraft Lore. Some are technical terms, and some are racial slurs. Half-Ogre It is unknown who first came up with the term "Half-Ogre" but it is used by all races of the world. Even by the esteemed anthropologist Brann Bronzebeard in his scientific reports. Half-Ogres do not appear to be insulted by it, and they also refer to themselves by the term. It is not a "racial slur" but a technical term, and a term of self-identity. Half-human half-ogre The term half-human half-ogre is a term used by the esttemed anthropologist Brann Bronzebeard in his scientific reports. Ogres crossed the Dark Portal into Azeroth over 24 years ago, thus half-human half-ogres may exist. If the rumors of their existance are true, most half-human half-ogres are products of ogre agressions on human villages. The half-human half ogre looks more like a human, with rounder ears and pinker skin. Their tusks are also not as predominant, and their eyes are larger. Instead of a mixed blood racial trait, half-human half-ogres posess ogre blood. Half-ogre magi Brann Bronzebeard uses the term half-ogre magi for theoretical offspring between Ogre magi and orcs. Ogre Magi were creations of Gul'dan during the Second War, but they refused to mage with orcs for purpose creating mok'nathal. Half-orc It is unknown who first came up with the term "Half-orc" but it is used by all races of the world. Even by the esteemed anthropologist, Brann Bronzebeard in his scientific reports. Half-orcs do not appear to be insulted by the term, and they also refer to themselves as Half-orcs. It is not a "racial slur" but a technical term, and a term of self-identity. Half-draenei Term used by Brann Bronzebeard to describe offspring of an orc and a draenei. Half-Elf It is unknown where the term comes from. Its used by all races on Azeroth to describe the group of half human and half high elves, and its even used by the esteemed anthropologist Brann Bronzebeard. Infact Half-elves use it to define themselves, and while humble hold some pride in the term. It is a technical term and term of self-identity rather than a "racial slur". (Warcraft RPG) Half-Night Elf It is unknown where the term originates. Half-night elf is a technical term used by esteemed anthropologist Brann Bronzebeard to describe the offspring of humans and night elves. While he is unclear on if any exist yet at the time of his writing he is sure that it will be bound to happen in time. Half-Blood Elf It is unknown where the term originates. Half-blood elf is a technical term used by esteemed anthropologist Brann Bronzebeard to describe the offspring of humans and blood elves. While he is unclear on if any exist yet at the time of his writing, it is probably less likely to happen at least for 20 years, due to current political state between blood elves and the alliance. Half-Kaldorei Half-kaldorei is an apparent technical term for someone who is part Night Elf and something else. Only one example of Half-Kaldorei is known, Feulia, an archer. It is unknown of what other heritage she is from. She is not likely of human descent unless the story she is in takes place much later in history than World of Warcraft, and The Burning Crusade. If the story takes place before World of Warcraft, she could not be part human, unless she is part of the primitive human race Azotha(of which only a few lost tribes still exist). Halfbreed The term "halfbreed" was used by Orcs and Ogres to refer to Rexxar in the Third War. It was used to negate Rexxar's mixed Orc and Ogre ancestry, excluding him from either society. Green Skins The term "green skins" was used by Tyrande's confidant in the Third War to refer to Orcs before knowing their real name. This term denies the unique ancestry and identity of Orcs, focusing only on the color of their skin. Their green skin has been the main source of dislike by Humans. This can be seen in the grunts of the Third War, claiming "It's not easy being green." Goblinoid Goblinoid is a sub-category of the term Humanoid. It is unknown who came up with the term "Goblinoid". It is used very few times in an "scientific" and unbiased technical bestiary manual by an unknown author. It is a technical term rather than a "racial slur". Note: While Goblinoid is used to describe only a few specific races that share similar characteristics, it does not mean that they are all related to "goblins". Humanoid Humanoid is the technical term used to describe roughly human like species. That is "having human form or characteristics". In earth terms this refers to races, that walk bipedal, have 2 arms, and a head. In warcraft terms it refers to any sentient race that share at least some similarities to basic human build, at least from the torso up. Dryads for example are considered "humanoids" even though they have beastial lower bodies. Not all humanoid-like creatures are considered humanoids however, and many are classified as Giants, or Undead. In some cases there are smaller sub-categories within term humanoid, for example, Goblinoid, Giant or some Fey. It is a technical term, rather than a "racial slur". Note: While humanoid is used to describe races with similar characteristics, it does not mean they are all related to "humans". Giant Giants are a sub-category type of humanoid, but of the very large sort (above 3 meters/yards or so) and larger than most Ogres. This includes most semi-intelligent large humanoids and some intelligent. Note: While giant is described races with similar characteristics, it does not mean that all are related to giants. Fey Note: While Fey is used to describe a few specific races with similar characteristics, it does not mean that all are related. Pointy Ears Garithos referred to Kael'thas by the term pointy ears in the Third War. This is a disparraging remark was made to remind Kael'thas he was not human. It was used to put him in his place, since the Alliance at that time was dominated by Humans and High Elves had little land holdings or social power in Azeroth. Dwarf The term dwarf was the term humans gave to the race of short, stocky, and bearded smiths once known as the Earthen. At the time the Dwarfs did not know that the word literally meant "dimunitive". They are glad they weren't called worse by the humans, for example "beard-men" or "rockheads" or something like that. The name stuck, and now all races around the world use it to describe dwarves, even the Dwarves themselves. While it might have originated out of an apparent racial slur, today dwarves are proud of the term, and do not see it as being a negative terminology, and infact gladly call themselves dwarves. Brainless Dwarves Garithos referred to his Dwarven infantry as "brainless Dwarves". Garithos believed Dwarves didn't have any intellectual accomplishments. He perceived them to be racially inferior to Humans. In the Second War, Dwarven berserkers ran into battle with explosives strapped to their backs. There were Dwarven Siege Engines in the Third War, which were made by Dwarves and the fact they were constructed by Dwarves negate Dwarves as being brainless. But Garithos was blind to that fact in his biased ignorance. Category:Game Terms